


И, треснув, голова звенит

by leqslant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание автора: одержимый Квиррелл, синдром Ганзера, мпрег, АУ<br/>Примечание переводчика: переводчик немного сократил цитату из сцены битвы с Квирреллом (17 главы ГПиФК).</p>
    </blockquote>





	И, треснув, голова звенит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Saviour Crack'd from Side to Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677032) by [Sheogorath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath). 



> Примечание автора: одержимый Квиррелл, синдром Ганзера, мпрег, АУ  
> Примечание переводчика: переводчик немного сократил цитату из сцены битвы с Квирреллом (17 главы ГПиФК).

_Гарри вскочил на ноги и вцепился профессору в руку. Квиррелл заверещал и попытался стряхнуть его с себя. Но и сам Гарри, только коснувшись Квиррелла, ощутил, как острая боль пронзила голову. Он снова почти ослеп. Но он слышал дикие крики Квиррелла, слышал голос Волдеморта, вопившего: «УБЕЙ ЕГО! УБЕЙ ЕГО!» А потом пришли другие голоса, выкрикивавшие его имя. Но возможно, они ему только почудились._

Гарри ощутил, как Квиррелл выкручивается из его захвата. Он понял, что все кончено, и провалился в темноту. Он летел все ниже, и ниже, и ниже…

Гарри Поттер и Философский камень, глава 17.

***

Увидев блестящий золотой предмет, Гарри решил, что это снитч, и попытался схватить его. Руки не слушались. Гарри моргнул, и золотой снитч превратился в очки в золотой оправе, за которыми сверкали знакомые голубые глаза.

— Здравствуй, Гарри, — сказал Дамблдор.

Несколько мгновений Гарри смотрел на него, затем набрался сил и растянул губы в бессмысленной улыбке. Дамблдор, казалось, немного обеспокоился.

— Ты знаешь про Камень? — спросил он.

— Камень? О да, Камень! Уродец нашёл Камень. Моя прелессть! — Гарри ощупал мантию, что висела возле кровати, не обнаружил в кармане Камня и продолжил: — Воры! Воры! Мерзсские, грязные уроды! Где он? Где он? Они украли его, моя прелессть. Прокляссть их! Мы ненавидим их. Он наш, наш, и мы должны его забрать! Забрать его, нам нужна, нужна наша прелессть. Они украли его у нас, мелкие гадкие маггсы! Зло, предательство, фальшь!

Монолог Гарри сменился бессвязным бормотанием, иногда прерывающимся вскриками "Моя прелессть!". Дамблдор, грустный и встревоженный, разговаривал с мадам Помфри о колдомедиках и о том, как уменьшить нагрузку на разум Гарри.

— Но, пока мистер Поттер способен понимать, что такое квиддич и чем он опасен, ему не стоит прекращать тренировки, — сказал Дамблдор. — Ему очень нравится играть, и это может оказать терапевтическое воздействие.

Когда Дамблдор вышел из палаты, а мадам Помфри направилась к себе в кабинет, на лице Гарри расцвела улыбка. Гораздо более естественная, чем предыдущая.

***

Всё оставшееся время в Хогвартсе Гарри не только узнавал заранее обо всех трудностях, с которыми ему предстояло столкнуться, но и был ревностно опекаем профессором Снейпом, который научился видеть в нём Гарри, а не Джеймса Поттера. Кажется, директор наконец-то осознал, как опасны могут быть люди, испытавшие бессмысленные лишения и страдания.

***

— И вот так, благодаря мне, старый идиот и понял всю ошибочность своих методов. Ну, давайте. Спать пора! — с этими словами Гарри погнал сына и двух дочерей к лестнице на второй этаж. — Сейчас приду вас укладывать!

Он почесал животик. Уже пять месяцев он был беременным, в четвёртый раз. Седрик Диггори, муж, пришёл из кухни и обнял его.

— Знаешь, тебе здорово повезло, что Дамблдор не читал Толкиена. Твой план мог бы и провалиться.

— Нет, Седрик, — сказал Гарри. — Подвести меня могли только память и актёрское мастерство. Я надул даже Снейпа, а он читал всё пятикнижие.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и добавил:

— Мозг Гарри Поттера кипит, и, треснув, голова звенит...


End file.
